Undefinition
by setsuna sena
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang mungkin kepanjangan dan agak sulit dimengerti. Tidak ada summary yang bisa saya buat. Rated M (mungkin untuk pemahaman cerita?)


**Undefinition **

Uzumaki Naruto menapakkan kakinya di jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Konoha High. SMU paling ternama di kawasan Konoha District. Naruto memasuki gerbang besar sekolah itu seperti murid-murid yang lainnya. Mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Bapak Guru Azuma yang dengan senang hati berada di depan gerbang untuk menyapa murid-muridnya.

Naruto tidak terlambat pagi itu. Yah, itulah yang diharapkannya saat dia mengetahui bahwa jam tidurnya tadi malam benar-benar kacau. Dan imbasnya, dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak bangun kesiangan hari berikutnya. Dan ternyata doanya dikabulkan. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Yoo . . . Naru, ohayou . . ." sapa Kiba melihat Naruto masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou mou, Kiba," balas Naruto riang.

Naruto meletakkan ranselnya di tempat duduk dekat Kiba dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Bagaimana kabar pujaan hatimu itu?" tanya Kiba menggoda.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya balik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba hanya nyengir, "Seperti biasa ternyata," katanya menyimpulkan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan tanya," kata Naruto kembali ke posisinya.

"Kau aneh, Naru. Ini sudah hampir pelepasan kelas XII, kenapa kau masih saja tidak berinisiatif begitu?" tanya Kiba heran. "Jangan kau harapkan akan mendapatkan kancing-kancing jasnya, Naru. Itu sudah pasti akan menjadi milik orang lain," lanjut Kiba lagi.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Kiba? Ternyata kau tidak terlalu mengenalku," kata Naruto meremehkan.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, maaf, sahabatku, ternyata bukan itu yang akan kau lakukan," kata Kiba sedikit menyesal. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba.

"Kiba, ini masih pagi. Apakah matahari masih akan bersinar esok hari? Aku tidak tahu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Ceh . . . sia-sia saja kau memiliki perasaan itu kalau kau tidak pernah menyatakannya," kata Kiba.

"Kau tahu, Kiba, terkadang hanya sebuah nama saja yang membuatku berkata aku mencintai lelaki itu," ujar Naruto santai.

Kiba tidak pernah mengerti Naruto tentang hal ini. Dan dia tidak mau mengerti. Jalan pikiran pemuda disampingnya itu memang rumit. Padahal dia tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran. Tapi tidak bodoh juga. Ah, dari awal dia tahu tentang rasa suka Naruto kepada pemuda itu, dia sudah bersiap-siap bila naruto membutuhkannya. Entah membutuhkan untuk apa.

Bel berdering menandakan tiba waktunya pelajaran. Selama beberapa jam mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran hingga akhirnya jam istirahat tiba.

"Ke kantin?" ajak Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ayo."

Mereka berdua menuju ke kantin. Memesan makanan dan keluar dari sana menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit mereka untuk makan siang dan bersantai serta mengerjakan tugas-tugas (kalau ada).

"Kau tahu, Kiba, tadi malam aku melihatnya di supermarket di dekat rumahku," kata Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Lalu, apa kau menyapanya?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Jadi, aku hanya melihatnya saja dan keluar dari sana. Setelahnya, aku tidak bisa tidur hingga subuh," kata Naruto menerangkan.

Kiba menatapnya heran, "Apa kau malu untuk menyapanya?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng lagi, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyapanya saja," kata Naruto. "Dan jangan tanya kenapa," kata Naruto cepat-cepat sebelum Kiba membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Ya . . . ya . . . aku memang tidak pernah tahu jalan pikranmu, Naru," kata Kiba menyerah.

Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum air putihnya. Setelah itu, dia berkata, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kiba mengangkat bahu dan menghabiskan makanannya. Memang rumit jalan pikirannya, batin Kiba.

Mereka pun kemudian mengobrol tentang hal lain. Hal lain yang bisa membuat Kiba melupakan sejenak tentang kerumitan pikiran sahabatnya ini. Hingga terdengar bel bordering tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali. Mereka mengakhiri acara istirahatnya dan kembali ke kelas.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto berjalan pulang sendirian. Kiba tidak bersamanya karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Dengan santai dan sambil menikmati udara sore yang cerah, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue dan masuk ke dalamnya. Memilih-milih kue hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli kue dengan selai jeruk dan topping strawberry favoritnya. Dia duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang memang disediakan toko kue itu untuk pelanggannya yang ingin bersantap di sana. Naruto menikmati kuenya sambil melihat-lihat jalanan dari balik jendela toko kue itu.

Ketika Naruto sedang menikmati kue nya itu, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengarah pada suatu objek di seberang jalan. Ke sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar di sana. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Dan, yak, disanalah dia melihatnya. Sang pujaan hati sedang keluar dari toko buku sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang kelihatannya berisi buku-buku yang banyak.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia masih menikmati kuenya namun pandangannya lurus menuju sang pujaan hati. Sang pujaan hati masih berada di depan toko buku. Sepertinya menunggu seseorang karena dia terlihat sesekali melongok ke dalam toko buku dibelakangnya. Kemudian, muncullah seseorang berambut panjang dengan wajah agak mirip sang pujaan keluar dari toko buku itu dan menghampiri sang pujaan hati Naruto. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang diparkir manis di depan toko itu. Mereka pun memasuki mobil itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto karena mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan cepat.

Naruto selesai menyantap kue favoritnya. Dia kemudian keluar dari toko kue itu. berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan Konoha menuju ke rumahnya.

Hari sudah menjelang petang ketika Naruto tiba sampai di rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Naruto kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menempatkannya dengan rapi di rak.

"Tadaima . . . rumahku yang sepi," salamnya kepada kesepian di dalam rumahnya.

Naruto naik ke kemarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, dia turun menuju ke dapur. Memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri saat handphone nya berbunyi untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang pemilik. Naruto membiarkannya sebentar karena tanggung sebentar lagi masakannya selesai.

Naruto mengambil handphone nya dan membaca caller id "No Number." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto kemudian membaca sms yang ada di handpone nya.

Subject : kosong

_Aku tahu kau ada di sana hari ini. Kau melihatnya lagi. Sia-sia saja._

Naruto menghela napas. Dia kemudian menghapus text itu. Setelahnya, Naruto menuju ke meja makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

**SetsunaSena**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini, merupakan hari persiapan untuk pelepasan murid kelas XII yang akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Naruto menuju ke kelasnya yang sudah ramai karena hari ini tidak diadakan pelajaran.

"Ohayou, Naru," sapa Kiba riang.

"Ohayou, Kiba. Tidur nyenyak malam tadi?" balas Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "Aku bermimpi berkencan dengan Shikamaru senpai," katanya pelan.

Naruto tertawa.

"Hebat sekali," komentar Naruto. "Lalu, apakah kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Nanti setelah upacara kelulusan," jawab Kiba gembira.

"Oh. Kau akan mengambil kancing jas nya?" tanya Naruto sambil lalu. Tapi, ternyata ditanggapi Kiba dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukannya. Dan aku yakin akan mendapatkannya," jawab Kiba antusias.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Osh!" Kiba mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Karena hari itu tidak ada pelajaran, maka mereka berdua sekarang keluar dari kelas menuju ke tempat favorit mereka, halaman belakang sekolah. Yang ternyata, di sana lumayan banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu sambil. Naruto dan Kiba duduk di bawah pohon Sakura tua yang berada di sana.

"Kau bertemu dengan pujaanmu kemarin?" tanya Kiba sambil mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan.

"Bukan bertemu. Tapi melihatnya," jawab Naruto. "Di depan toko buku di seberang toko kue langgananku," lanjut Naruto.

"Let me guess . . . kau tidak menyapanya lagi," tebak Kiba setengah lesu setengah ingin tahu.

Naruto menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya saja."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menyapanya setiap kali bertemu atau melihatnya? Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, dia tidak akan mengetahui kalau kamu itu ada, Naru chan," kata Kiba habis sabar.

"Sepenting itukah dia harus mengetahui keberadaan diriku, Kiba kun?" tanya Naruto tenang.

Kiba mendecak.

"Naru, kau itu suka padanya dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus. Mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Paling tidak, dia tahu kau menyukainya walaupun dia tidak," jawab Kiba sesabar-sabarnya.

"Kiba kun, kau tidak perlu mendesak aku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, karena aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk itu. Dia juga tidak perlu mengetahui perasaanku kepadanya," jelas Naruto.

Kiba melongo sebentar, kemudian berkata,"Giiish . . . sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu sih?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kiba, dari jawaban-jawaban yang kuberikan kepadamu tadi."

"Haaah?"

"Yah, memang itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Soal aku mencintai orang itu dan tidak memberitahukan kepadanya, bukankah itu hak ku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, temanku, karena aku tidak terganggu dengan itu," jelas Naruto.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Dia tidak pernah mengerti dan sekalinya dia mau mengerti, dia malah tambah bingung. Ah, Uzumaki Naruto adalah pribadi yang kompleks.

Lalu, seperti biasanya, setelah pembicaraan mengenai sang pujaan hati Naruto menemui jalan buntu bagi Kiba, dia mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telinga menjadi rusak kalau terus-terusan. Naruto dan Kiba menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, dari sana, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber teriakan, yaitu datangnya beberapa para siswa kelas XII yang terkenal cool dan cerdas.

Kiba langsung saja berbinar-binar matanya melihat sang pujaan hatinya berada di antara mereka.

"Wah . . . Shika senpai keren deh," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto melirik sahabatnya itu dengan geli. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siswa kelas XII itu. Memandang seseorang yang berjalan di samping Shikamaru senpai. Sedikit senyum terukir di wajah Naruto. Rombongan anak kelas XII itu berjalan seakan tidak mempedulikan teriakan para fans nya. Mereka terus berjalan dan berhenti di dekat tempat Naruto dan Kiba duduk.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan sopan.

Naruto dan Kiba memandangnya. Kiba takjub karena siswa in berwajah tampan dan sopan, namun dia hanya tidak mau mengkhianati Shikamaru. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia tahu jalan pikiran Kiba. Polos sekali, begitu batin Naruto.

"Silahkan saja. Tempat ini milik umum," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama," balas Naruto dengan masih tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kiba, kita pergi," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kiba yang pemiliknya sendiri sedang takjub-takjubnya pada siswa-siswa kelas XII ini.

"Kalian tidak perlu pergi. Kalian bisa duduk di sini juga," kata pemuda berambut nanas yang langsung dipandang oleh Kiba. Naruto agak terkejut, tapi juga maklum.

"Apa . . . nan . . . ti kami ti . . . dak mengganggu?" tanya Kiba terbata kepada Shikamaru yang memandangnya sedikit geli.

"Tidak. Tapi, kalau kalian mau pergi silakan saja. Tidak ada memaksa kalian untuk duduk di sini," kali ini seorang pemuda raven yang menjawab.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kiba langsung agak ciut nyalinya, sedangkan Naruto . . . Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si raven,"Sungguh jawaban yang pantas, Sasuke Teme,".

Semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut, bahkan Kiba hampir saja melepaskan bola matanya dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Beberapa di antara mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Gila, berani sekali dia."

"Dia mau mati ya?"

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni nyawanya. Amin."

Dan beberapa bisikan lain yang cukup terdengar.

"Kau masih di sini, Dobe? Kupikir kau sudah menghilang," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau kau punya mata, sebaiknya gunakan yang benar," ujar Naruto mengejek.

"Aku sudah menggunakannya dengan benar. Hanya saja, kau tidak termasuk ke dalam itu," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, begitu ya. Dengan kata lain, kau buta sebagian ya. Baru tahu aku," kata Naruto tidak kalah sinis.

"Aku jelas tidak buta. Hanya saja, melihatmu membuat mataku sakit."

"Bawa obat saja kalau sakit. Apa perlu kusuntikkan obat itu langsung ke matamu?'

"Karena kau tidak termasuk ke dalam hitunganku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melihatmu, Dobe."

"Tidak mau melihat tetapi mau berbicara denganku sekarang. Sungguh kelakuan seorang pangeran, dasar Teme brengsek.

"Ah, ternyata aku hanya menyia-nyiakan udara saja. Ternyata aku hanya meladeni orang tak berguna."

"Lebih tak berguna untukku karena terpancing omonganmu tadi. Oh, Tuhan, ampuni hambamu karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kau berikan."

Pertengkaran mulut selesai. Keduanya, Naruto dan Sasuke saling memendang dengan tajam. Ah, kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti akan terjadi tindakan pembunuhan tingkat pertama. Semua yang ada di tempat itu menunjukkan mimic muka tidak percaya. Teman-teman Sasuke, para siswa kelas XII hanya memandang heran kepada teman mereka. Jujur saja, tak satu pun dari mereka semuanya yang ada berada di tempat mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa sang pangeran es itu bisa-bisanya beradu mulut dengan seseorang seperti si pirang yang sama sekali tak terkenal ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Melihat ini, Kiba segera menarik Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Naruto tidak protes dan mau saja dibawa oleh Kiba. Setibanya di atap sekolah yang sepi, Kiba memuntahkan emosinya.

"Naru! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu? Sang ketua OSIS SMU kita! Sang pangeran es yang bahkan tidak akan mencair walau kau bawa ke neraka sekali pun! Dan . . . dan . . . dia adalah pangeran pujaanmu.! Sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto?" Kiba benar-benar kesal dan bingung sekarang.

"Tenang, Kiba . . . tenang . . ." kata Naruto menenangkan Kiba sambil memegang bahunya.

Kiba terengah-engah setelah mencurahkan pikirannya itu. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, kesal, dan marah. Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu, sambil masih menenangkan Kiba, balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengartikan "aku akan jelaskan sebentar lagi setelah kau tenang".

Kiba mengatur napasnya. Naruto menunggunya sampai benar-benar tenang. Setelahnya, mereka berdua duduk di atas lantai beton atap sekolah.

"Jadi?" Kiba membuka suara.

Naruto mengambil napas sebentar dan mengeluarkannya.

"Begini, Kiba. Pertama-tama, aku akan minta maaf kepadamu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Naruto. "Aku akan ringkas saja," lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Kiba . . . aku dan Teme brengsek itu sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP. Kami satu SMP dulu sebelum dia pindah dan kemudian balik lagi ke Konoha. Entah kapan mulainya perang dingin di antara kami, aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, pada suatu hari saat dia keluar dari kelasnya dan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan denganku, mulailah perang dingin itu. Hingga sekarang. Setiap kali kami berpapasan, selalu saja ada yang diperdebatkan. Sehingga, di SMP saat itu, kami terkenal seperti kucing dan anjing. Saking terbiasanya mereka dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kami, maka sudah dianggap biasa. Hingga akhirnya dia pindah setelah kelulusan. Suasana menjadi tenang dan cerita antara aku dan Teme seperti angin lalu saja," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa di sini tidak ada yang mengenal kalian?" tanya Kiba lebih karena ingin tahu bahwa seharusnya ada yang mengenal mereka berdua sebagai kucing dan anjing sewaktu SMP.

"Kami bersekolah di Suna waktu itu. Aku ikut saudaraku dan bersekolah di sekolah yang lumayan terpencil karena saudaraku belum pindah ke kota. Entah kenapa si Teme itu bersekolah di sana juga. Orang kaya seperti dia biasanya bersekolah di sekolah elit. Katanya, ayah si Teme itu ingin melakukan riset untuk pengembangan kota sehingga dia bawa keluarganya ke sana untuk beberapa lama," jawab Naruto santai.

"Jadi begitu . . . pantas saja tidak ada yang mengenal kalian. Sekolah itu pasti kecil dan muridnya tidak banyak," komentar Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk, "Betul memang."

"Lalu . . . how the hell kau bisa-bisanya mencintai musuh besarmu itu?" tanya Kiba sangat penasaran.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Inuzuka Kiba, bahwa aku bisa mencintai seseorang hanya karena aku tahu namanya saja," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" tanya Kiba lagi masih penasaran.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi aku mencintainya sejak aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di sini," jawab Naruto masih kalem.

"Hahhhhhh?"

Kiba terkejut. Ini lagi kerumitannya muncul, batin Kiba sabar.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya tadi?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Naruto tertawa sebentar dan kemudian menjawab, "Karena kata-katanya tadi mengesalkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin mendampratnya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kiba masih bingung.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Hanya itu."

"Paling tidak, aku bisa berdebat dengannya untuk terakhir kali di sekolah ini," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto . . ."

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi yang mebuat keduanya kaget. Naruto mengambil handphone nya dan membaca apa yang terpampang di sana. Caller id "No Number".

Subject : kosong

_Kau berani juga beradu mulut dengannya. Sungguh hebat. _

Naruto membacanya tanpa ekspresi kemudian menghapusnya setelah itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Salah kirim. Masak mau menjual rumah kepadaku," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Oh. Hapus saja. Tidak penting," kata Kiba mengingatkan.

"Sudah kuhapus," kata Naruto meyakinkan. Memang sudah dihapus olehnya tadi.

"Ayo, kita pulang saja. Sudah cukup untukku hari ini," ajak Naruto.

"Mmmh . . . Ne, Naru . . . nanti apa ya reaksi mereka saat melihatmu?" tanya Kiba penasaran dan sedikit hati-hati.

"Maksudmu kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyumpahi aku atau melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak bertanggungjawab?" tanya Naruto geli.

Kiba mengangguk, "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Naruto tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, sahabatku Kiba. Meskipun mereka mungkin terkejut dan akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, aku tidak peduli. Sebentar lagi juga, Teme brengsek itu akan lulus dan pergi dari sini. Jadi, aku yakin, adu mulut antara aku dan Sasuke akan menjadi angin lalu saja. Seperti dulu," ujar Naruto menenangkan Kiba.

Kiba menatap tak percaya sahabatnya itu, "Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum kepada Kiba.

"Tapi . . . kalau kau khawatir, sebaiknya, kau pulang duluan saja," ujar Naruto santai.

"Ehhh? Malah aku lebih khawatir kalau kau sendirian, dasar rubah," Kiba bersungut yang disambut ucapan "terima kasih" dari Naruto dan senyuman lima jarinya. Kiba tambah sebal tapi tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya itu seorang diri.

Naruto dan Kiba turun dari atap sekolah hingga anak tangga terbawah di lantai satu. Dari sana, keduanya berjalan menuju ke pintu melalui koridor yang berisi hanya beberapa anak saja yang hampir semuanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan campuran antara marah, kesal, bingung, dan takjub. Naruto dengan tenang melewati itu semua. Sedangkan Kiba yang berada disampingnya berwajah khawatir seakan-akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Tapi tidak. Mereka selamat keluar dari koridor menuju ke pintu depan.

"Ah, untunglah tidak ada . . ."

Sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, empat orang anak kelas XII masuk melalui pintu yang hampir bertabrakan dengan mereka berdua. Reflek, Kiba menarik Naruto ke pinggir untuk member mereka jalan. Keempat siswa itu masuk. Tiga diantaranya melirik ke arah Naruto dan Kiba dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kiba merasa ciut, sedangkan Naruto tenang-tenang saja. Naruto bahkan membungkuk hormat kepada mereka. Satu orang siswa yang terakhir masuk, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Yang disebut terakhir ini melewati pintu dengan tenang namun sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapannya. Selama sepersekian detik, mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan tajam. Setelah itu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Naruto keluar dari pintu diikuti Kiba yang masih terlihat cemas.

"Argh! Mereka membuatku sport jantung! Naru, kau ini santai sekali ya," Kiba menjerit kesal saat menyeberangi halaman sekolah yang luas.

"Tenanglah, Kiba . . . semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

Gila . . . ni anak benar-benar santai , padahal tadi tatapan membunuh, dasar rubah, gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

"Katakan padaku, Naru . . . apa setiap kau menunggunya lewat, dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Kalau bertemu memang iya, tapi kalau hanya dia lewat tanpa melihaku, ya tentu saja tidak," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Apa anak-anak yang lain tahu sewaktu kalian berpandang-pandangan seperti akan membunuh itu?"

"Setahuku tidak. Kalau pun, tahu mereka pasti maklum sifat Sasuke."

"Ya, kau benar," komentar Kiba menyetujui.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto berpisah dengan Kiba di pertigaan jalan besar. Naruto sekarang sendiri. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan santai menikmati suasana kota Konoha itu. Dia keluar masuk toko-toko yang ada di sana. Membeli kue, membeli buku, bahkan membeli permen kapas di pinggir jalan. Dia sangat menikmatinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore saat Naruto melihat jam di handphone nya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto berbelok ke arah jalan kecil menuju kerumahnya. Cukup sepi sore ini. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang ditemuinya di jalan menuju rumahnya itu.

"Tadaima . . . rumahku yang sepi."

Naruto sekali lagi memberi salam kepada rumahnya yang sepi itu.

Naruto melakukan rutinitasnya dan sekerang dia berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Menonton televise sebentar dan kemudian mematikannya karena tidak ada yang menarik. Dia lalu mengambil buku novel yang tadi dibelinya dan membacanya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Naruto masih berkutat dengan novelnya. Suasana sangat hening di ruangan itu hingga keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi suara handphone Naruto. Naruto hampir saja melompat dari sofa dan melempar novelnya.

"Sial . . ." gerutu Naruto. Dia meletakkan novelnya dan mengambil handphone.

Naruto membaca apa yang terpampang di layar handphone nya. Caller id "No Number."

Subject : kosong

_Besok hari terakhirmu bertemu dia. Apa kau akan diam saja? Sepertinya begitu. Kau memang pengecut._

Naruto memandang tulisan itu beberapa lama dan kemudian menghapusnya.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto pelan.

Naruto duduk lagi. Dia mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya beberapa kali. Dia kemudian mengambil novelnya dan membacanya lagi. Kali ini, hanya beberapa menit saja. Naruto meletakkan novelnya di atas meja dan dia masuk kekamarnya. Membuka laptopnya dan segera online. Dia menulis beberapa email dan kemudian log out. Setelahnya, dia turun ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil novelnya dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Membacanya lagi hingga dia merasa mengantuk setelah sekitar empat jam membaca novel itu.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto bangun seperti biasa dan berangkat ke sekolah. Di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto sudah melihat kerumunan orang. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari kelulusan kelas XII. Kalau ramai seperti itu adalah suatu kewajaran. Di sekolah manapun juga, itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Dia merasa mendapat tatapan campuran seperti kemarin siang. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ditatap. Bukan diapa-apain. Mungkin karena bosan menatap atau karena Naruto cuek seperti itu, beberapa orang murid mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak ada gunanya, dia hanya beruntung, mungkin begitu batin mereka. Naruto hanya sedikit tersenyum melihat perubahan itu. Baru satu hari, sebegitu tidak terkenalnya diriku? Batin Naruto setengah kecewa setengah geli.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dan disambut dengan pandangan campuran seperti tadi. Naruto tetap cuek dan sambil tersenyum, dia memberi salam, "Ohayou, semuanya."

Seluruh kelas terkejut. Hening sebentar. Kemudian, beberapa orang teman sekelasnya menjawab salam Naruto seperti biasa. Sisanya masih tetap ada yang memandang seperti itu. Yang lain, mengalihkan pandangan. Beruntung saja dia, begitu batin mereka.

Naruto masih dengan santai dan memasang senyum di wajahnya yang membuat beberapa siswa dikelasnya entah harus berbuat apa, duduk di tempat duduknya di dekat Kiba. Kiba sudah ada di sana. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan berwajah "terserah lah" yang ditunjukkan kepada Naruto.

"Ohayou, Kiba," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"O – ha – you," balas Kiba.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa kau seperti ini," kata Naruto santai.

"Memang tidak usah. Pikiranmu yang rumit itu pasti bisa memahaminya," ujar Kiba lesu.

Naruto tertawa.

"Mungkin begitu. Setidaknya nanti saat kau melakukan "aksi" mu," Naruto membuat tanda petik di samping kepalanya,"kau sudah tidak tidak begini lagi."

Kiba menarik kepalanya hingga tegak, "Tentu saja! Hanya bertemu denganmu saja hari ini yang membuatku pasrah."

Naruto tertawa lagi, "Ya, kau memang benar. Aku tahu maksudmu."

Kiba memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kerumitan memang bidangnya, Kiba menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya. Naruto yang dipandang seperti itu hanya menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya yang sangat manis. Kiba lumer dibuatnya, sehingga mereka pun akhirnya mengobrol dengan santai meskipun sesekali Kiba masih menggerutu hingga tiba saat pelepasan siswa-siswa kelas XII.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan bersama para siswa yang lain menuju ke auditorium yang terletak di samping gedung induk sekolah. Banyak siswa masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan campuran seperti sebelumnya dan juga berbisik-bisik saat melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya cuek, bahkan sesekali membalas pandangan mereka dengan senyum yang membuat mereka jadi salah tingkah. Sungguh hiburan yang menyenangkan, batin Naruto senang. Sedangkan Kiba yang tidak bisa begitu saja tidak menghiraukan, hanya melewati mereka dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru. Naruto seringkali tertinggal di belakang, tapi Naruto tetap bisa mengejar Kiba dengan santai. Hal ini membuat Kiba hanya bisa pasrah saja. Mau diapain juga, dia memang seperti itu, terserahlah, batin Kiba dengan pasrah.

Setibanya mereka di gedung auditorium, Naruto dan Kiba memiliha tempat paling belakang. Mendekat ke tembok dekat dengan pintu masuk. Suasasa gedung itu riuh rendah. Bersisik sekali, menurut Naruto. menyenangkan, menurut Kiba. Di auditorium, sepertinya suasana hati para siswa berubah. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan ketidak adaan tatapan-tatapan campuran yang telah mendominasi kehidupan Naruto sejak kemarin pagi hingga hari ini. Sekarang, mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, terutama urusan tentang bagaimana nanti caranya mendapatkan kancing baju sang pujaan. Hal ini termasuk Kiba juga yang merasakannya. Dia sudah bergembira dan _excited_ sekali dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti kepada Nara Shikamaru, kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya sejak hari pertama masuk. Naruto? Suasana hatinya tidak berubah sejak tadi. Dia tidak terlalu antusias namun tetap santai dan tenang menghadapi apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia duduk saja dengan tenang sambil melihat lalu lalang para siswa. Mendengarkan Kiba yang mengoceh ria tentang rencananya nanti. Setidaknya tidak benar-benar Naruto dengarkan. Dia hanya sesekali menimpali padahal sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

Para siswa kelas XII berada di barisan paling depan. Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk di barisan paling depan deretan bangku. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya sebentar. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kiba pun tidak. Naruto memandang lurus ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Agar tidak terlalu kentara, Naruto tidak terus-menerus memandang Sasuke. Sesekali dia menolehkan pandangannya. Kiba yang berada disampingnya tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Dia masih terus mengoceh tentang Shikamaru begini dan Shikamaru begitu serta nanti dia akan begini atau begitu.

Naruto merasakan handphone nya bergetar. Sengaja dia membuat silent handphone nya. Takut mengganggu, pikirnya. Naruto mengambil handphone nya dan memandang apa yang terpampang di sana. Caller id "No Number."

Subject : kosong

_Kau lihat dia di depan kan? Tak kusangka kau memperhatikannya. Memang hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan, bukan? Pengecut . . ._

Naruto mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian dia menghapus text sms itu dan memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celananya.

Naruto duduk tenang lagi. Brengsek, umpatnya dalam hati.

**SetsunaSena**

Suasana di auditorium tidak lagi riuh. Sekarang waktunya pelepasan. Semua siswa diam. Mereka kemudian mengikuti acara pelepasan yang menurut mereka membosankan. Banyak siswa tidak mengikuti acara itu dengan serius. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, lagi, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ada yang bermain handphone, mengambil foto sang pujaan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, memberikan komentar-komentar aneh dan mengesalkan secara verbal dengan berbisik-bisik, dan lain sebagai sebagainya.

Sementara itu di barisan paling belakang, yaitu barisan yang dihuni Naruto dan Kiba, tampak juga beraut muka bosan. Mereka pun mengobrol dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

"Acara ini membosankan," ujar Kiba bosan.

"Aku setuju. Kenapa juga harus lama-lama pidatonya," Naruto menimpali.

"Betul. Mana yang berpidato tidak menarik lagi. Tua-tua semua," kata Kiba sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto tertawa ditahan.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti perwakilannya yang akan berpidato calon pacarmu itu," kata Naruto setengah tertawa.

"Eh? Bukannya Sasuke senpai?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak. Kudengar tadi dari bisik-bisik para siswa, Shikamaru senpai yang akan berpidato mewakili kelasnya, sedangkan . . . " Naruto berhenti sebentar, "Sasuke senpai hanya mendampingi saja," akhir penjelasan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba masih heran.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Nanti kalau kau berjumpa Shikamaru senpai, tanyakan saja padanya," goda Naruto.

"Ugh . . ." Kiba memerah wajahnya dan langsung berpaling ke depan. Naruto geli melihatnya.

Acara pun telah memasuki hampir tahap akhir, yaitu acara pidato perwakilan kelas XII. Dan benar saja, Shikamaru disebut namanya dan dia naik ke panggung. Kiba bersinar-sinar wajahnya. Dia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Shikamaru dengan jelas. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Suasana auditorium berubah menjadi sedikit ramai lagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka memandang dua murid kelas XII yang jenius itu dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang meneriaki Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Para guru, karyawan, dan kepala sekolah maklum akan hal ini, dan meskipun mereka berusaha mendiamkan para siswa yang kebanyakan tidak menghiraukan mereka, tetapi tidak melarang keramaian itu. Sungguh pengertian sekali.

Selama berpidato, mata Kiba tidak pernah lepas dari Shikamaru. Bibirnya sedikit membuka dan senyum-senyum _gaje_. Naruto geli melihatnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak lama memperhatikan Kiba. Matanya sekarang memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan di atas panggung, mata Sasuke menatap lurus kepada makhluk yang sekarang sedang manatapnya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang. Bukan pandangan mematikan seperti sebelumnya, tetapi pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dan mereka terus bertapa-tatapan seperti itu hingga pidato Shikamaru selesai. Acara pelepasan pun selesai setelah acara doa bersama.

**SetsunaSena**

Setelah acara pelepasan selesai, para siswa berhamburan keluar. Kiba berpamitan kepada Naruto untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"Ganbatte ne, Kiba kun," kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Owh!" balas Kiba. Dia kemudian berlari ke tempat dimana dia akan menemukan Shikamaru.

Naruto yang ditinggal Kiba, berjalan santai menuju kea tap sekolah. Tempat dimana dia berjanji bertemu dengan Kiba setelah aksinya nanti. Atap sekolah sepi. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang terlipat sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Angin berhembus menyegarkan. Naruto menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan angin di kulit tubuhnya. Hampir saja Naruto tertidur ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali ke posisi semula. Orang itu kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dengan lutut ditekuk sambil memandang langit biru yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

Hening beberapa lama.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping orang yang datang tadi dengan posisi sama seperti orang disampingnya.

"Tak kusangka kau datang ke sini," kata Naruto.

"Ini tempat umum di sekolah ini. Siapa pun boleh datang ke sini," jawab orang itu.

"Ya, memang benar," kata Naruto menyetujui.

Hening lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat kepadamu atas kelulusanmu," kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu," ujar orang itu datar.

"Tapi, akan kuucapkan selamat jalan," kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih," balas orang itu.

"Hanya itu, Sasuke senpai?" tanya Naruto kepada orang disampingnya yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto kemudian merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke merubah juga posisi duduknya menghadap Naruto. Saling berpandangan. Onyx bertemu safir. Senyum Naruto bertemu tatapan stoic Sasuke.

Selama beberapa detik mereka berposisi seperti itu hingga kemudian Sasuke menarik kerah leher Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya dan kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto sepertinya tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Dia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Naruto dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke. Selama beberapa waktu mereka saling berciuman dengan panas. Benang-benang saliva menjulur di bibir masing-masing. Hingga kebutuhan udara menginterupsi, mereka pun berhenti.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Dobe," kata Sasuke seusai mereka berciuman. Dia memegang dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang menganggapku menjijikkan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan kau berhenti melakukannya, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu terserah kepadamu. Sampai kapan kau bermain-main denganku," jawab Naruto dengan santai dan masih tersenyum.

"Argh! Kau memang . . . " Sasuke tidak melanjutkan bicaranya dan sekali lagi, bibir Sasuke meraup bibir merah muda Naruto hingga keduanya berbaring di atas lantai beton dengan Sasuke berada di atas Naruto.

Mereka berciuman panas lagi. Sasuke mengeksplorasi setiap sudut dalam mulut Naruto. Kemudian, bibir Sasuke turun ke arah leher Naruto dan membuat kissmark di sana. Setelahnya, Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto sekali lagi untuk beberapa lama.

Ciman itu selesai. Mereka berdua terengah-engah berbaring di lantai beton itu.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kau memang . . . brengsek dari . . . sananya," kata Naruto sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Apa peduliku?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Kau memang tidak harus peduli. Untuk apa? Toh kau sudah memberinya," kata Naruto tenang.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat yang berlebihan, kau akan menyesal telah bertemu denganku, Uzumaki Naruto," ancam Sasuke. Matanya berkilat memandang Naruto.

Naruto tertawa. Dia kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas lantai.

"Aku sudah menyesal, Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula, sepertinya takdir selalu mempertemukan kita," kata Naruto tenang. Matanya memandang onyx Sasuke dengan intens.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Apakah aku berlebihan bila seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau itu Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa berlebihan kalau menyangkut dirimu?" ujar Naruto penuh pengertian.

"Kau benar," Sasuke menyetujui. Emosinya sekarang sudah turun. "Dan hanya kau yang mampu menanggungnya," katanya lagi.

"Yah, memang begitu. Kau tahu? Sayang sekali hanya aku yang bisa menerima akibatnya. Benarkan?" tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau berlebihan. Tapi itu memang demikian adanya," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Kau memang brengsek, Teme. Dan sekarang, kau datang ke sini dengan berpakaian seperti itu. baru aku sadari ternyata," Naruto memegang kerah gakuran hitam Sasuke. Meraba bagian yang tak berkancing serta melirik bagian bawahnya yang kancingnya ternyata sudah tidak ada. Naruto kemudian membuka gakuran hitam itu dan menyisakan kemeja putih Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan tanpa berkomentar. Sekarang, Naruto memakainya. Agak kebesaran karena badan Sasuke memang lebih besar dari Naruto.

"Baunya khas punyamu," komentar Naruto sembari menciumi gakuran itu di beberapa tempat.

"Awas, jangan kena air liurmu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa pedulimu? Kena juga tak masalah kan," Naruto berkata mengejek.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum memandangnya.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Sasuke. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dengan masih mengenakan gakuran Sasuke. Safir birunya menatap onyx Sasuke dengan kilatan yang menyeramkan. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia menurut apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto lalu menarik leher Sasuke hingga wajahnya mendekat kewajahnya. Naruto tersenyum. Sedikit menyeramkan menurut Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli. Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. Setelahnya, Naruto menarik lagi kepala Sasuke hingga berada di pundak Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke senpai, kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan membuatmu menyesal bertemu denganku," ancam Naruto.

Sasuke yang diancam seperti itu hanya tersenyum, bukan, menyeringai. "Yang ini aku setuju," katanya dengan nada suara yang penuh nafsu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Sasuke dengan senyum yang seperti biasanya, manis. Sasuke balas tersenyum. Dan mereka berciuman lagi. Hanya sebentar sebagai tanda pamit.

"Gakuran ini milikku sampai kau datang untuk mengambilnya. Tapi . . . tidak hanya gakuran ini," kata Naruto dengan menantang.

"Kalau itu maumu. Sekarang aku akan pergi. Kau lanjutkan saja hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pergilah! Tidak usah berbalik lagi. Kau lebih menyedihkan daripadaku," Naruto berkata dengan senyum dan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Membuka kuncinya dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali pun. Baru beberapa langkah dia turun, handphone nya berbunyi. Dia membaca apa yang terpampang di sana. Caller id "No Number."

Subject : kosong

_Drama yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Saling membunuh di antara kalian mungkin adalah jawabannya. _

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sebentar dan kemudian menghapus text di handphone nya itu.

"Dasar brengsek," ujarnya dengan marah. Kemudian dia turun hingga ke lantai ke bawah.

**SetsunaSena**

Pintu atap sekolah sekali lagi terbuka. Kali ini menampakkan sosok Inuzuka Kiba yang wajahnya benar-benar gembira.

"Naru! Naru! Aku mendapatkannya," teriak Kiba dengan gembira. Dia melompat-lompat dan bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kancing.

Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau berhasil. Selamat ya . . . " ucap Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Ah, terima kasih, Naru," ujar Kiba senang sekali. Dia kemudian duduk di atas lantai sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Itu kancing paling atas?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk,"Hu um."

"Memangnya kau bisa mendapatkannya segampang itu? Ada perlawanan pastinya?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Memang sih, tadi ada beberapa anak yang mencoba merebutnya. Awalnya susah juga. Mana mereka ada yang lebih tinggi dari dan lebih besar. Tapi, setelah melawan keras, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga," jawab Kiba berseri-seri. "Kemenangan memang berada di pihak pekerja keras," lanjutnya gembira.

"Lalu, apa kau bertemu dengan Shika senpai menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk lagi. Semburat merah mampir di wajahnya.

"Iya . . . aku tadi menyatakannya," kata Kiba lirih.

"Bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memanggilnya saat keadaan sedang sepi. Kemudian dia mengikuti ke pojok taman belakang sekolah yang di balik jejeran pohon-pohon itu. Lalu, aku mengatakannya. Kau tahu kan, memang tidak semulus itu. Tapi, aku sudah mengatakannya. Dia memandangku tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat. Awalnya tidak apa-apa, tapi lama-lama malu juga, akhirnya aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah berapa lama. Kemudian dia berkata "Mendokusei" setelah itu dia pergi," jelas Kiba panjang dengan rasa malu yang tertahan.

"Oh. Tapi baguslah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu. Paling tidak dia tahu," kata Naruto menghibur.

"Yah, paling tidak sudah. Aku lega. Terserah dia mau apa," ujar Kiba. "Daripada kau . . . tidak melakukan apa-apa," lanjut Kiba mengejek.

Naruto hanya tertawa. Dalam hati dia berkata, aku sudah melakukan lebih dari itu, Kiba.

"Naru, ayo kita ke kantin atau kemana. Aku lapar," ajak Kiba.

"Baiklah. Ayo," jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah. Di sana, masih ramai dengan beberapa siswa yang ribut sekali. Mereka tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan Kiba. Kiba bersyukur karena ini berarti Naruto tidak dipandangi dengan aneh lagi walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak mempedulikannya. Kiba melirik Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Kiba meliriknya.

"Tidak. Senang juga tidak ada yang memberimu tatapan aneh-aneh lagi," jawab Kiba kalem.

"Oh, mereka sedang bersenang-senang hari ini. Kita tidak masuk hitungan," kata Naruto santai.

Kiba tertawa, "Ya. Kau benar."

Mereka pun menuju ke kantin. Di sana, mereka membeli beberapa makanan kemudian keluar menuju ke taman belakang sekolah yang ternyata sepi. Mereka duduk di tempat favorit mereka, yaitu di bawah pohon Sakura tua yang ada di sana.

"Jadi . . . di sana tempat kau nyatakan cintamu?" tanya Naruto menggoda saat dia membuka makanannya dan mulai menggigitnya.

Kiba tersipu malu, kemudian mengangguk. Dia membuka makanannya dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Masih terasa malu dirinya. Naruto memandangnya dengan geli.

Mereka pun seperti biasa kemudian mengobrol dengan santai sambil sesekali Naruto menggoda Kiba yang membuat Kiba bersemu merah bahkan hampir mirip kepiting rebus. Naruto senang menggodanya. Hiburan tersendiri, katanya dalam hati.

"Inuzuka Kiba, bisa minta waktumu sebentar? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan. Di tempat yang tadi," kata seseorang di dekat mereka yang membuat terkejut dan mendongakkan kepala.

Naruto dan Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat mereka. Bayangan mereka menyingkirkan sinar matahari yang menimpa Naruto dan Kiba.

"Bagaimana?" orang itu bertanya lagi.

Kiba bingung harus bagaimana. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia memandang pemuda di depannya dengan melongo dan kemudian memandang Naruto seperti meminta jawaban.

"Sudah sana. Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto dengan penuh pengertian.

Kiba memandang Naruto seakan meminta penjelasan kenapa dia harus melakukan itu. naruto tersenyum kepadanya dan menganggukkan kepala seakan member jawaban "kau harus ke sana, tidak ada ruginya".

Kiba memandang orang didepannya itu dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, Shikamaru senpai".

Kiba berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk membersihkan debu. Dia dan Nara Shikamaru kemudian berjalan ke arah pojok terjauh taman itu dan menghilang di balik deretan pepohonan.

"Sudah diputuskan ya," kata Naruto.

"Memang sudah. Lagipula si rambut cokelat itu lumayan juga. Shika punya pilihan bagus," komentar seorang pemuda raven yang sekarang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Asal jangan berbuat macam-macam saja. Walaupun dia cerdas, tapi jangan harap bisa menandingiku kalau soal ini," kata Naruto penuh ancaman.

Si pemuda raven tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar. Tenang saja. Dia akan memperlakukan temanmu dengan baik," kata si raven.

"Sepertinya aku harus percaya padamu tentang ini, Sasuke Teme," ujar Naruto setengah mengejek kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan kemudian menyeringai, "Kau memang harus melakukannya, Naru Dobe".

Naruto tertawa.

"So . . . this is just about us, isn't it right?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"What else? It's always be just about the two of us," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian diam. Angin sepoi-sepoi mampir untuk menyapa mereka berdua. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian hingga kedua teman mereka yang berada di balik deretan pepohonan di pojok sana telah keluar dan mendatangi Naruto dan Sasuke. Kiba agak terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan seperti itu. Tapi sekaligus juga lega karena mereka tidak lagi saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tampak dia tersenyum malu.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba memeluk Kiba. Kiba yang diperlakukan begitu, terkejut. Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya hilang, dia pun mendapat kejutan lainnya. Dia mendapat sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, namun cukup untuk membuat jantung Kiba berdebar keras. Shikamaru kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum samar kepada Kiba yang tentu saja memerah mukanya. Kiba tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya senyum-senyum saja. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik. Dia bahkan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ne . . . Kiba, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap setelah ini. Karena sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berubah," kata Naruto. Terdengar nada serius dalam ucapannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto dengan satu tangannya dan dengan tangan lain dia menarik dagu Naruto lalu menciumnya dengan panas.

Semua adegan itu dilihat Kiba langsung dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak mengerti. Kiba bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya hanya bisa menganga, melongo melihat temannya berciuman panas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba mengalihkan pandangan kepada Shikamaru. Sebuah senyum tulus melintang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Kiba merasa mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto tadi.

Ciuman Naruto dan Sasuke selesai beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto menatap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Kiba? Kau siap?" tanya Naruto serius.

Kiba yang entah bagaimana mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Naruto, hanya mengangguk saja. Meskipun dia masih bingung, tapi ada sebuah pengertian dari dalam dirinya mengenai masalah dirinya, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke.

"Bagus. Jadi, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi denganku," kata Naruto. Dia memeluk Kiba yang balas memeluknya.

"Kami yang akan mengkahwatirkanmu nanti," bisik Naruto di telinga Kiba.

"Terima kasih. Aku percaya kepadamu, Naru. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Jangan remehkan aku," jawab Kiba dengan berbisik juga di telinga Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum kepada Kiba yang balas tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi sekarang," pamit Shikamaru. Dia kemudian keluar dari taman bersama Sasuke. Kiba membungkuk hormat kepada keduanya. Sedangkan Naruto tetap berdiri memandangi punggung keduanya hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kiba . . . ayo kita pulang. Kau ada acara nanti malam, kan?" ajak Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk dengan masih terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu detailnya tadi yang aku bicarakan dengan Shika," ujar Kiba yang entah mengapa berhak untuk menyebut nama Shikamaru tanpa embel-embel.

Naruto tertawa.

Kemudian mereka pun keluar dari taman itu dan pulang.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya yag sepi. Baru saja dia duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. Naruto mengambil handphone nya dan membaca apa yang terpampang di sana. Caller id "No Number."

Subject : kosong

_Sekaranng bertambah seru. Kuacungi jempol tindakanmu kemarin. Payah. Tapi aku akan mundur beberapa saat. Ciao!_

Naruto kemudian menghapus pesan itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia lalu naik ke kamarnya dan tidur.

**The End**

Terima kasih yang udah review :

Sachi Alsace

Ryuu chan

Schein Mond

ryanfujoshiSN

GerhardGemi : maap klo membuat bingung, author juga

son sazanami :adegan apa ya?

Aquarian lee

yang udah fav :

Uzu no UchihaNamikaze

ryanfujoshiSN


End file.
